Side Luck Called Despair
by RandomGirlFromNowhere
Summary: After the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, a drastic change happened in Future Foundation. After five year of absence, they came up with a new 'pre' elite school for talented students. They called it Pre-Academy of Hope's Peak, a home for pre-Ultimates. Everyone came there prepared for challenge, but were they prepared for despair? (2 spots left)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: More information below :)**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Are you guys done, yet? Good, just stay there and let me collect your tests."

Takashita Haruna looked at the woman, giving a barely-audible 'thank you' when she took her paper. She was in no mood for politeness right now. The test was extremely hard (and when she said 'extreme', it truly was), and now she knew why people said Hope's Peak Academy was an elite school.

She glanced around to find that the others didn't seem to fare any better. A boy with very tidy light-brown hair was literally trying to snap his pencil in half, looking very frustated. Then, there was a young girl sobbing. No one bothered to glance at her, everyone seemed too lost in their own world (that, Haruna guessed, was currently crumbling).

Yes, no matter how different these people here, from various districts and towns and even countries, they had the same dream; to get in to the infamous Hope's Peak Academy. Well, not actually in the Academy, but in a place where they'd be trained to be the future Ultimates. They called it the 'Pre-Academy'.

Since the 78th class, there was a drastic change in the Future Foundation. No outsiders really knew what happened, but, FF suddenly stopped recruiting students for five years in a row. Haruna had to admit that she was never the most informed person, but everyone – in the real or virtual world – talked about it. Many were disappointed, but there were also some who were happy about it. They said that HPA existence widen the gap between the talented and not. A lot of high school students tried their very best, to the point of extremity, to make FF somehow noticed them, sent them a mail of acceptance. But they gained nothing. It was unfair, they said.

Haruna couldn't have agreed more.

She tried to work on a few questions in the test that left her baffled on the walk home, but she couldn't help but feel...

 _'If it was the Ultimate Mathematician, he'd be able to do this in a flash.'_

 _'If it was the Ultimate Painter, she'd be able to replicate the picture perfectly.'_

 _'If._..'

"Haruna-chan~" She almost tripped her feet. The tall girl cursed and turned around to find a familiar figure. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and pretty short stature, people knew her as Miguchi Sayaka, the only child of Miguchi Yuuma, a quite prominent figure in the Future Foundation. Seeing her reminded Haruna of the test (not that she didn't remember, the horrible memory would stay with her forever, it seemed), which made her mood even worse.

"Hi." She greeted curtly as her brown eyes met Sayaka's blue ones.

"So cold! What happened? Oh, wait, how's the Pre-HPA entrance test? Was it hard? Was it easy? Or just medium, oh, I wish mother would let me—"

"It's very easy, Sayaka. Very, very easy that I felt like crying when I did it," the brunette gave a glare to her friend.

"Oops. Maybe I should ask my father to make the test easier next year... haha..." Sayaka chuckled, hoping that she would ease the tension from her sour-looking friend.

"Why did they make the Pre-Academy again?" Haruna meant it to be a rethorical question, but Sayaka answered it anyway.

"Because you heard what people said years ago, right? 'It's unfair, many want to go there but they can't. They become depressed, it ruins their lives!' So, everyone agreed to give more chances to the students by having a Pre-Academy. Of course, it's quite different to the original. I mean, HPA students are recruited by FF, Pre-Academy students applied themselves. Do you know, in those five years absence, other than building the school, they also made the questions for the test? I think it's brilliant, the test covers basically every talent a person can have! From the most normal to the horrendous one! Father's never let me see the questions, though... from your face, I guess it's better that I see nothing."

"Right..." Haruna was already tuning her out.

"Do you even hear a single word I said?"

"A bit."

"Hey, cheer up! Who knows, luck will be on your side today!"

* * *

 **Okay, this'll be my first ever Dangan Ronpa fic and a SYOC. There are some rules here that I know most of you've already known and read it in other SYOC fics, but well...**

 **1) No Mary Sue or Gary Stu**

 **2) No recycled OCs and Canon talents. Also don't make the OC a relative of the canon character (because it'll affect the story...)**

 **3) 1 character for 1 person, please (at least for now)**

 **4) Please fill out the whole form, and don't worry, it's not 'first come first serve', I'll give it 10 days before I choose and will extend the time if there's still not enough OCs.**

 **5) Be creative and have fun!**

 **As you can see, there'll be two roles for you to choose for your OC... To be the student of Pre-HPA, or the real Ultimate/SHSL of the 82th Class of Hope's Peak Academy! More will be explained in the form:**

 **Name : (Japanese or non-Japanese is fine, but to remind you, HPA is in Japan, so please have a very good reason if your OC is non-Japanese)**

 **Age : (14-18)**

 **Birthday:**

 **Gender & Sexual orientations: (I might or might not ship people here, please tell me if you don't want them to have any relationship)**

 **Appearance: (Make your character unique, but within Dangan Ronpa standard, please)**

 **Clothes: (They'll wear the same thing throughout the story)**

 **History: (Only the important things, what makes them as who they're right now, etc)**

 **Personality: (Be very detailed, please. I need it to portray the characters correctly)**

 **Traits they like in people: (it's fine to list just a few words here, but don't make them contradict each other)**

 **Traits they dislike in people: (same as the above)**

 **Likes: (min. 3)**

 **Dislikes: (same as likes)**

 **Strengths: (everyone has some)**

 **Weaknesses: (some that can truly affect them in the future, both personality and ability-wise, please)**

 **Habits/Quirks: (give me random facts about them ^^)**

 **Secrets: (It doesn't have to be dark)**

 **Quotes: (Some lines to help me understand your character better J)**

 **Other informations:**

 **For Pre-HPA Applicant:**

 **Talent:**

 **Future Ultimate/SHSL Title:**

 **Reason for Applying:**

 **Reaction when they know they're accepted:**

 **Have they tried to apply too before this? How many times?: (Please note that this is the fourth Pre-Academy selection)**

 **For HPA 82th Class Student:**

 **Ultimate/SHSL:**

 **Victim or Murderer: (more likely to be)**

 **Reaction if they saw a corpse:**

 **Motive to kill people:**

 **Role in Investigations: (Guilty and not guilty)**

 **Role in Trials: (Guilty and not guilty)**

 **Possible Execution: (Please try to fill this out)**

 **This form can also be found on my profile. Please submit only by PM with 'Character Name: which role you want' as the subject. Example: 'Takashita Haruna: Pre-Academy'.**

 **I'll accept 4 boys and 4 girls for Pre-HPA, 4 boys and 4 girls for the HPA. Also, if I accept your character, I might send in a PM with more questions throughout the story to confirm a few things.**

 **I can't wait to read your submissions :) Good luck!**

 **-RG**

 _ **UPDATE (29/08) : Can you guys give me some submissions for the pre-HPA, too, please? I'll really appreciate it ^^**_


	2. List of Characters (Temporary)

_**So, yeah, it's been more than ten days, and here I am XD Thank you to everyone who has submitted, I'm very grateful of that. B**_ _ **ut, I'm afraid that we still don't have enough cast. So, I'll extend the time for 1 week and then we'll see from there :)**_

 ** _But, anyway, here's the temporary cast list :_**

Pre-Academy

1\. Takashita Haruna - future Ultimate Interior Designer (me)

2\. Shiyoma Kikanio - future Ultimate Train Conductor (A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared)

3\. Kiku Ai-ori -future Ultimate Translator (Cupcake Swag Master)

4\. Sora Setsuna - future Ultimate Memorizer (dragonngo)

5\. Yoku Rekishi - future Ultimate Historian (FezzikTheMighty)

6\. Arthur Collins - future Ultimate Economist (me)

7\. Renji Otsuka - future Ultimate Conversationalist (SevillaBoy)

8\. Makoto Kudou - future Ultimate Forensic Scientist (Starnightking)

9\. TBA

10\. TBA

82th Class of Hope's Peak Academy

1\. Jack Nakamura - Ultimate Roller Skater (XandriaSuzanna)

2\. Ryuuji Izaki - Ultimate Doctor (Hell Devil 13)

3\. Kamisaka Asami - Ultimate Turncoat (Armonizzare)

4\. Himura Katsumi - Ultimate Debater (Wisteria22)

5\. Kaori Nakazawa - Ultimate Sniper (dashunterman)

6\. Jonathan Junmaru - Ultimate Procastinator (Mechblade007)

7\. Yatowa Kinniku - Ultimate Enforcer (PettyPunk)

8\. Matataki Rentorii- Ultimate Architect (GoldenPiggy)

 ** _For the characters that aren't accepted, it doesn't mean that it's bad. It's just that, I might have gotten another character more or less with the same nature, and I have to choose..._**

 ** _Update (12/09): I need two more boys for the pre-HPA ^^_**

 ** _Until the next update, please enjoy a very very small excerpt of the first chapter:_**

 _"Excuse me, Miss?! As amazed as I am with the Ultimates, I don't want to be-" He was quickly cut off by the woman._

 _"Excuse you, Mister Collins. But I'm the one in charge here, and call me 'Amane-sensei'" she gave a sickly sweet smile. Haruna looked down to her own paper and sighed._

 _'Here we go' she thought, and -she would never admit this, but- her hands were actually trembling when she carefully opened it. Out of enthusiasm or out of fear, she didn't know._

 _Her head was spinning and she couldn't believe what she had just 'read' from the paper. From the corner of her eyes, she could see_ _Shiyoma gazed at her._

 _"It was blank, right?"_

 _It. Was. Blank._


End file.
